Murota Mizuki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai}} Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and a member of the dance unit Team Okai. She was first introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1, 2012. Biography Early Life Murota Mizuki was born on June 12, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In the summer, Murota participated in S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions, but failed to pass. 2012 In March, Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with Okamura Rise. She was introduced as a member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1. During the summer, Murota participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed to pass. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Kaneko Rie at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Murota appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Uemura Akari and Miyamoto Karin. She was also a back-dancer in Mano Erina's graduation concert on February 23. On March 7th, Murota participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Murota participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Murota participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai along with Yaguchi Mari, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Ichioka Reina. On April 13, she made her debut in the dance unit Team Okai as Oda Sakura. On June 13, Murota participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Murota participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *'Nickname:' Murotan (むろたん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 152cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Pantomime, Robot dance *'Hobbies:' Sleeping, Watching Movies *'Motto:' "Isshou kenmei" (一生懸命; As hard as one can) *'Charm Points:' Forehead and Cheeks *'Favorite Food:' Potato Chips *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite sports:' Basketball *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Memory Seishun no Hikari" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazines *2013.02.23 UTB (Vol. 213) (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano & Yoshihashi Kurumi) Filmography Television *2013- ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Trivia *She was ranked 2nd best dancer, 2nd best singer and 3rd best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wants to be a person who is famous all around the world like Michael Jackson. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in pantomime and robot dancing. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because, after auditioning for Morning Musume and S/mileage and failing, her mom asked her if she would try the Kenshuusei audition. *She says the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is being left out of songs and dances because of her kouhai. *Murota was #1406 in the S/mileage audition. *She gets along well with Kaneko Rie. *On a rainy day she would do homework, or sing the song "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said that her dream is to debut soon like Juice=Juice and have people remember her name and face, and she'd like to appear on Kouhaku as a famous idol. *She often wears her hair up in two buns. *She's aiming to become a good dancer. *She thinks she was a sloth in a previous life. *She is the newest addition to Team Okai, covering Oda Sakura. *For Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, her number was 13 and she sang FIRST KISS. *She wants try singing "Soku Dakishimete" by ℃-ute. *Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei rival in dancing is Inaba Manaka, because she's so good that she actually learns from her, and her rival in singing is Danbara Ruru, because even though she just joined, her voice is so beautiful that it brings her to tears. *Her weakest point in singing is rhythm. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone. That's all she can feel when she stands on stage. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing and singing have gotten more than reasonably good, so I want you to focus on your expressions in singing. It's necessary to completely immerse yourself in the world of the lyrics. Also, your impressions are good, but that might be their limit. You're growing more and more, so do your best! Your dancing is sharp, it's good." See Also *Murota Mizuki Gallery *Murota Mizuki Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog fr:Murota Mizuki Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1998 births Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Murota Mizuki